


Good Eats

by secretagent606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Also I know the title is dumb but I couldn't think of anything, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, F/M, I don't know what else to tag this as, I literally only use his real name, Just a super little bit towards the end, MC is on birth control I just barely addressed that sorry, McDonald's, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Please let me know if I need to add any more tags, Post-High School, Rough Sex, SPOILERS for Luciel's real name, Spanking, There's barely any spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yoosung isn't actually in the fic but part of it takes place at his house, Zen isn't actually in it either lmao I'm sorry, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagent606/pseuds/secretagent606
Summary: MC and Luciel hang out for the first time, even though MC has never really liked him through four years of high school.Hilarity, food, friendship, and sexy times ensue.





	Good Eats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first fic ever so please be gentle with me, although I would LOVE constructive criticism! I decided to write some MM smut because I feel like the characters are easier to write than others, and I just kind of tried to model MC after myself but still tried to make her relatable to others. I don't know, I just tried! I kind of lost it a little at the end, I think, but who knows. I hope you enjoy!!

 

I never really likedSaeyoung Choi.

 

He was always snarky, arrogant, obnoxious, and rude. Most of the time, I wanted to punch him in the face.

 

We went to high school together. I always ended up stuck with him for group projects. Saeyoung was one of the smartest people I knew, but he refused to do any work. He’d sit there goofing off every time our group met up, and of course our other members would laugh hysterically at anything he did or said. I always did at least 90% of the work. But then, charismatic comedian Saeyoung waltzes into class minutes before we’re supposed to present, skims the project that I worked on for weeks, hops up in front of the class and gives the presentation of a lifetime. Our teachers ate it up every single time. Everyone loves him.

 

Sometimes I seriously couldn’t stand being around him - all my friends thought he was so hot, and sure, he was, but his personality made him awful. So why the fuck did he accept an accidental booty text from me?

 

* * *

 

My friend, Alyssa, dragged me to a stupid party one night. I would have been perfectly content at home watching Naruto with my cats and a pint of Ben & Jerry’s, but no, she insisted I needed to get out of the house.

 

“You never do anything anymore!” she complained, “you’ve watched like 500 episodes of Naruto in three days!”

 

“Uh, I have not. One, that’s impossible. Two, I’m only on episode 206 of Shippuden, and I’ve skipped at least 100 episodes of filler — ”

 

“Oh my god, MC, I don’t care. You know I hate that show. Naruto is the most annoying person on the planet,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

I chose to ignore her obviously idiotic comment.

 

I was at the party for what felt like years, but in reality it had been maybe two hours. Alyssa, of course, immediately ditched me to hang on Zen. She’d been over the moon for him for like, ever, and he knows it, he just refused to get serious with her. So Ihad maybe a few too many vodka lemonades, and I wanted to text my friend (with benefits), Scarlet, to see if she could pick me up and take me to her place. I hadn’t had an orgasm that involved another person in weeks and she was always down to relieve some stress with me.

 

I scrolled through my contacts, selected Scarlet’s name, and send her a text.

 

_Alyssa dragged me to a dumb party and left me for Zen within two seconds. Please come pick me up? I’ll make it worth your while ;)_

 

_Like, as in, I’ll make you cum and also buy you Chipotle tomorrow._

 

I stood in a corner nursing my fifth vodka lemonade, waiting for her to reply. My phone finally vibrated and I opened the message.

 

_Well you’re forward. Is it the party at Yoosung’s? I’ll be there in ten. Can’t wait for you to make it up to me. ;)_

 

I wasn’t really sure what she meant by “forward” — that text was tame compared to some of the other stuff I’d sent her over the years. Then, I glanced at the contact name — it said Saeyoung, not Scarlet. How did I let this happen? I don’t understand why I didn’t just open a new text and type in her name instead… why did he even accept?! I was freaking out.

 

I worked my way through Yoosung’s apartment, panicking and trying to find Alyssa. I thought maybe she would give me a ride home before she went to Zen’s... as I wandered through a crowd of drunk girls dancing obnoxiously to a Rihanna song, my phone vibrated again.

 

_Heyy you can have Scarlet pick you up right?? Me and Zenny just got to his apt... gonna be busy for a whiiiiiiiiiiiile ;))))))_

 

I needed more vodka.

 

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the vodka off the counter. As I was pouring myself another drink that was, like, way too strong for me, I felt a hand on my waist.

 

“Hey, sexy lady. Your knight in shining armor is here!”

 

I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt.

 

“Why are you here? I didn’t even mean to text you. I don’t even know why I have your number. Go away, I’m calling Scarlet to get me.”

 

Saeyoung pouted at me, and I cringed.

 

“Aw come on, MC, I thought you were gonna make me cum and buy me Chipotle!”

 

“Saeyoung, go home. Don’t be gross. Why would I ever offer to do that for you?” I chugged half my drink. It was awful, but the taste of straight, cheap vodka with a splash of lemonade was better than dealing with his dumb face.

 

“Okay, okay. Fine. You don’t have to buy me Chipotle,” he smirked. Why did he think he was so cute? I silently prayed someone would walk up and shoot me in the face.

 

“No seriously though,” he said, “I’ll give you a ride. You obviously don’t want to be here, I bet you $20 that Alyssa left with Zen already, and I know from scrolling through Facebook the last 3 hours straight that Scarlet is visiting her grandma up north for the weekend. Let me give you a ride, MC. I’ll buy you McDonald’s!”

 

I stared at him for a second, trying to process what the fuck just came out of his mouth. Why was he being nice to me? Did he offer to buy me McDonald’s? I wondered for a moment if he’d splurge and buy me a 10 piece nugget AND a large Coke... _Damn you, drunk MC,_ I thought. _Why are you so swayed by chicken nuggets?_

 

“Fine, Saeyoung,” I sighed. “You can give me a ride home. But I’m getting a 10 piece. _Meal._ I want an Oreo McFlurry, too.”

 

“As you wish, my Queen!” he shouted, bowing dramatically. I rolled my eyes again. This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

I found myself in Saeyoung’s stupidly fancy car. I didn’t know anything about cars, but I knew it was fancy. My butt was toasty from the seat warmers, and I was thoroughly enjoying my McFlurry. The magical chicken nuggets (gone in a matter of minutes, of course) soaked up most of Yoosung’s cheap vodka, and I was just a little buzzed.

 

“You look like you’re enjoying that,” Saeyoung chuckled.

 

“Shut up,” I snapped.

 

Saeyoung smiled at me and turned his attention back to the road. I couldn’t stop thinking about how weird the situation was.

 

“Hey, do you like... do you maybe wanna hang out? My house is a few blocks away, and I was bored before you texted me...”

 

Was he serious? I put my spoon back in my ice cream and stared at the side of his face incredulously.

 

“Since when do you want to hang out with me?” I asked.

 

“I mean, I always thought you were fun in high school, and you always did so much for everyone, you were so nice. And, y’know, I always thought you were pretty cute,” he said, grinning at me.

 

“You didn’t care about me in high school at all, you just sat there taking advantage of my hard work all the time!” I shouted, a little louder than I intended. I could be so dramatic sometimes.

 

“MC, what? I thought you liked doing the work. Any time I offered to help, you’d tell me no!”

 

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night. “Yeah, because you half-assed everything and I’d rather do it myself if you’re not gonna put any effort into it!”

 

Saeyoung sighed as he pulled into his driveway and turned the car off.

 

“Uh, I don’t remember agreeing to hang out with you,” I mumbled, looking out the window.

 

“Well you didn’t say no, so I guess I just kind of assumed...”

 

“Saeyoung, you are so dense sometimes. I just want to slap you,” I said as I got out of the car. “Let’s go then, show me your humble abode.”

 

We got out of the car and started walking towards the front door. It was a cute little house, I wondered if he lived there alone.

 

“My brother’s gone visiting his girlfriend for the week, so I’ve been alone,” he said, as if he could read my mind. “It’s been... really boring. I never realize how much I appreciate Saeran’s company until he’s away,” Saeyoung explained. He was smiling, but I could tell he had really been missing his brother. They were basically joined at the hip in high school, I was sure it was hard spending this much time apart. I felt bad for him.

 

“Hey, Saeyoung?” I started, “I realize I was kind of a control freak in high school. I always thought you were lazy and didn’t want to do the work... I guess it slipped my mind that I wouldn’t exactly let you do it.”

 

“That’s okay, MC!” he laughed. “You’ve been a control freak since the day I met you. It’s nothing new!”

 

I rolled my eyes at him yet again. I guess hanging out with him wouldn’t be so bad after all, as long as he forgot about the booty call part… I flopped down on his couch and devoured the remnants of my McFlurry while Saeyoung wandered into the kitchen, probably in search of snacks.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, we were on the couch with a bag of chips for each of us, marathoning old Good Eats episodes on Hulu.

 

“I still can’t believe you love Alton Brown as much as I do,” I giggled. “I thought I was the only one obsessed with him.”

 

“Oh, yeah! AB is my hero. He’s like a dope scientist, a great chef, and a comedian all wrapped in one!” Saeyoung exclaimed, and I laughed at him. I couldn’t believe I was actually having so much fun. _Maybe I really missed out on what could have been a great friendship in high school,_ I thought.

Saeyoung closed his bag of chips and set them on the coffee table. I didn’t want to be the only one eating, so I closed mine up and set them between us.

 

I could feel his eyes on me as I watched the screen. Alton was making tamales, and I was trying to focus while he explained all the different kinds of filling, but Saeyoung was making me feel weird.

 

I turned my head to look over at him.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” I asked, confused.

 

He chuckled. “Oh, just thinking about how much I would’ve loved to hang out with you in high school. Nobody ever wants to lounge around and watch AB with me. Aside from Saeran, that is.”

 

_He has such a pretty smile,_ I thought to myself. I always admitted that Saeyoung was attractive, but I really noticed it at that moment. Maybe because we were getting along for the first time in our lives and his personality was actually great and not horrible like I thought. He just had such nice teeth, and eyes, and his lips looked so soft… what? Yikes. Leftover vodka talking.

 

“Well, you’re welcome for being awesome, Saeyoung. It’s not every day I go home with random dudes and watch Good Eats on their couch,” I joked.

 

Saeyoung yawned, and I soon followed suit. It was almost three in the morning. I was usually curled up in bed with my cats and my phone by that time.

 

“I’m getting sleepy,” I told him. “Maybe you should take me home soon.”

 

Saeyoung looked a little disappointed. “You mean we’re not going to have a super fun amazing extraordinary first sleepover? I still want that Chipotle you promised me!”

 

“Oh my god,” I laughed. “I did not promise you Chipotle, I promised Scarlet. And that was in return for a ride home as well as a ride at home, if you catch my drift.”

 

He laughed at me and wiggled his eyebrows. “I’d do just about anything for a burrito bowl, MC.”

 

I laughed and threw a pillow at him. He laughed at me, going back to watching Good Eats, quickly immersed in the backstory of tamales. I couldn’t help but stare a little. He was just so pretty. I never realized just how attractive he was. His eyelashes were so long, and the slight freckles dotting his face were freaking adorable. His skin looked so soft, just like his lips. He was wearing a tanktop, his t-shirt shed earlier that night because he said he hated being too warm. His arms looked toned, but not beefy or anything. I could have gone swimming in his collar bones, they were so pronounced. _Jesus, I sound like I have a crush on him or something,_ I thought. I wondered if maybe I wasn’t sobered up yet, but between chicken nuggets, fries, and almost a whole bag of chips, I thought I would have been fine by then.

 

“Okay, now _you’re_ staring,” Saeyoung said as he turned to look at me. “See anything you like?” He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows again.

 

“Shut up, you just have nice arms is all. I never noticed before. Put some clothes on,” I told him, trying not to blush. _Oh god, I can never just keep my stupid mouth shut,_ I thought, embarrassed as ever.

 

“Ha! Are you trying to tell me I’m seducing you with my big, strong, muscular, defined arms?! Wanna feel? I’ll flex for ya,” he told me, winking.

 

I laughed at him, brushing it off, but he was suddenly scooting closer to me and flexing his arm. I couldn’t help the slight blush that formed on my cheeks, and I laughed again, looking away.

 

“Get out of here, oh my god. You’re so ridiculous,” I told him as I tried to shove him away. But of course, I grabbed his arm as I was trying to shove. I knew for a fact that he saw my eyebrows shoot up in surprise as I realized just how nice his arms actually felt. Saeyoung chuckled at me and flexed a little more.

 

“Like what you’re feeling, huh, MC?”

 

I wasn’t sure when he got so close to me. I knew he scooted closer but I didn’t realize he was _that_ close. I looked up at him and laughed, trying to hide my embarrassment. My cheeks were on fire, but I couldn’t stop staring at him. His eyes were such a unique color. I could have gotten lost in them so easily. My heart felt like it was in my throat, and I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

 

“Listen, I know I already told you this, but I always thought you were so cute… you know, I kind of had a crush on you senior year. You were pretty bitchy, but I loved that you always spoke your mind. And you were always so funny and smart. I was just too scared to tell you because you were always yelling at me,” he grinned, looking me right in the eyes.

 

I didn’t think my face could possibly get any redder than it already was.

 

“That was so long ago,” I replied, trying to brush it off. “We were kids! I hadn’t even admitted I liked girls yet!”

 

“You’re right,” he affirmed, “that was a long time ago. I haven’t seen you in a while, but spending time together like this… it’s bringing some of those old feelings back. Y’know, butterflies and all that jazz.”

 

“Oh, uh… really? That’s, uh.. that’s weird, I don’t know why that’d happen… We’re just sitting around,” I stuttered.

 

“MC…” he trailed off.

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“Can I, um… well… I just kinda want to… I mean… oh, nevermind,” he shrugged. “It’s not important.”

 

I swallowed and decided I was going to shove my anxiety to a dark corner of my mind. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew how I wanted to respond.

 

“Saeyoung, were you going to ask if you could kiss me?” I asked, trying my best to sound confident.

 

“What?! No! Why would I ask that?! It’s weird when someone asks to kiss someone, that’d be so dumb. Come on, MC, I’m not that lame!”

 

“Asking for consent is one of the best things a person can do in my eyes,” I reassured him. “So, Saeyoung. Can I kiss you?”

 

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Then he grabbed both sides of my face, closed his eyes, and kissed me.

 

I was right, his lips were so soft. They felt like clouds against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for permission. His mouth opened almost immediately and our tongues met. He tasted like Honey Buddha chips and Dr. Pepper, which wasn’t surprising at all. I was pretty sure he lived on that stuff.

 

I paused for air and rested my forehead against his. His breathing was heavier than normal, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of me. I giggled at him and kissed him again, with more feeling this time. He instantly returned the intensity, and I sighed into him. His hands moved from my face, to my arms, to my waist, and finally my hips. I climbed into his lap, crushing my bag of chips in the process but never letting my lips leave his. His hands roamed from my hips to my ass, and he squeezed. I giggled again and pulled away a little. Before he could question me, I moved down to his neck and placed open-mouthed kisses everywhere I could reach. His hands ran up my back and underneath my shirt, feeling my skin for the first time. I sighed again and lightly bit the area where his neck met his shoulder. He groaned and all the blood in my body rushed south. I could listen to that sound all night. I moved from his neck to his collar bones, making sure I covered every inch of bare skin with my kisses.

 

“MC,” he sighs. Hearing him say my name like that was heaven. I slowly ground my hips down onto him, and I could feel that it was affecting him just as much as it was me. He lifted my face by the chin and kissed me again, chastely this time, and then pushed me back a little. Before I could protest, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it off. I helped him get it off of me and tossed it to the floor. I immediately did the same with his tanktop, launching it in the same vicinity. He stared at me, drinking it all in. I smiled shyly and moved my arms up to cover myself, feeling exposed. He grabbed my arms and held them down at my sides, never taking his eyes off mine.

  
“MC, you’re so beautiful. I mean, I knew you were beautiful, but wow,” he said, looking completely dumbfounded.

 

“Shut up,” I mumbled, feeling incredibly embarrassed again. Saeyoung immediately ducked down and started planting kisses all over my chest. I sighed, tangling my fingers into his bright red curls. He pulled the straps of my bra down my arms, and kissed across my collar bone. He moved down, kissing and licking every inch of my exposed chest, as I gently ground into his lap. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra like an expert. He let it fall down and then tossed it across the room, too immersed in his current task to care where it went. His hands reached up and he grabbed my breasts, kneading them gently and running his thumbs across my nipples. I moaned, tightening my grip on his hair. He chuckled and moved his mouth to my nipple, softly kissing, licking, and sucking, all the while paying attention to the other with his hand. Then he bit down, not enough to hurt but enough to surprise me.

 

“Fuck!” I yelped, pulling his hair harder than I meant to. He hissed, looking back up at me. I opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could say anything, he stood up with my legs still wrapped around him.

 

“Where are we going?” I questioned.

 

“To my room,” he grumbled.

 

He kicked the slightly ajar door all the way open and walked me over to his bed, throwing me down onto it. I squeaked as I landed, excited for whatever was to come. He knelt down in front of the bed, picking up my legs and kissing my ankle and calf.

 

“MC,” he said between kisses, “I need you to tell me that you want this. Because I want this so much it hurts, and I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

I smiled, thoroughly enjoying the hint of desperation in his voice. “Yes, Saeyoung. I want you so bad. Please. I’m safe, we don’t need to worry, I want this, please,” I begged.

 

In a flash, Saeyoung was up on his knees and pulling my shorts down. He kissed down my legs as he pulled them off, finally pulling them off my feet and tossing them aside. He placed a hand on each thigh, gently spreading them. I could hear a soft gasp leave his lips when he saw the wet patch between my legs, ruining my panties.

 

“Already so wet for me, MC. And we’ve barely gotten started,” he breathed against my thigh. I shivered, his warm breath causing chills to run up my spine.

 

“Saeyoung, please,” I whined, not even sure exactly what I was asking for.

 

I heard him chuckle darkly as he looked up at me, his eyes almost glazed over with lust. “What is it you want, MC?”

 

“Please, touch me,” I begged. “I want you to touch me.”

 

Saeyoung’s fingers skirted around the edge of my panties, so close to where I wanted them but still so far away. I wriggled my hips, trying to get him to move, and he stopped touching me altogether.

 

A protesting noise fell from my lips and Saeyoung smirked at me. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me a little closer to him, and pressed a kiss right against my clothed clit. My back arched off the bed and I moaned, tangling my fingers into his hair.

 

“Oh god, please, please stop teasing me,” I whined, desperate for him to remove the barrier of cloth from between his mouth and my practically dripping sex.

 

I heard him inhale deeply. “You smell so good, MC. I bet you taste even better,” he whispered. Finally, his fingers hooked into the edges of my panties and roughly pulled them down my legs, not even bothering to get them completely off, letting them dangle around my ankle.

 

I whined again, my body aching for his mouth on me. I grabbed his hair and tried to push his head down to where I wanted it, but he wouldn’t budge.

  
“You’re so pretty when you’re desperate, MC. I wonder, just how desperate can I make you?”

 

I wriggled around on the bed, begging him. “Please, Saeyoung. I need it, I need to cum, please let me cum on your tongue, please!”

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours of teasing but was probably more like five minutes tops, Saeyoung gently licked up my slit, making me shiver and moan. He delved his tongue in deeper, separating my folds and lapping up all the moisture he’d caused so far. My hands were gripping the comforter for dear life, my ankles locked together around his head, panties still hanging off of one foot. He gently sucked my clit, causing me to cry out.

 

“Oh god, Saeyoung, don’t stop, oh my god I’m so close, please, please make me cum, please,” I begged, not able to stop myself. There was such a tight knot in my stomach, I felt like I was going to explode any second.

 

Saeyoung started licking my clit in earnest, his tongue flat against it and my hands in his hair. I started bucking up against him and he groaned, loving how desperate I was to cum for him. He brought his fingers up to my mouth and I took them in, sucking on them and getting them wet, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

 

He slowly inserted two fingers into me, and I bucked up against his tongue harder than before. He thrusted them in and out, curling them just so, and I felt myself getting closer and closer.

 

“Oh god, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I’m gonna cum, oh fuck, fuck yes, oh my god Saeyoung, fuck!” I shouted, clamping my thighs around his head as I came, grinding myself wantonly against his face. As I came down, Saeyoung kept licking me gently and slowly removed his fingers. He pulled his face away from my dripping slit and sucked on them, looking me right in the eyes. I felt like I could cum again just from watching him do it.

 

“You taste so fucking good, MC. I could eat you all day,” he groaned, making sure his fingers were completely clean before shoving his pants and boxers down in one motion and climbing onto the bed with me.

 

As soon as he was on top of me, I flipped him over and climbed on top of him, catching his lips in a deep kiss. I continued down, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses down his jaw, neck, and chest. I took a nipple into my mouth, sucking lightly. The groan that fell from his lips was like music to my ears. I continued down his torso, and I was finally face to face with his dick. He looked painfully hard, so I decided to put him out of his misery and lick the bead of precum off the tip of his cock. He gasped and grabbed my hair, obviously refraining from shoving my head down his length. I smirked up at him, enjoying being in control.

 

“MC, please,” he begged, his half lidded eyes full of lust. I gripped him at the base and ran a wet stripe up his cock, making his hand tighten even more in my hair.

 

I jerked him slowly and looked up at him. “Is there something you want me to do, baby?” I purred, loving the look on his face while I teased him.

 

“Please, please suck my cock,” he rasped, trying to push my head closer to him. I decided not to tease anymore, so I took his head into my mouth, sucking and running my tongue along the underside. Saeyoung cried out, gripping my hair even tighter, guiding my mouth down his length. I started bobbing my head up and down, hollowing my cheeks and running my tongue along him as I did so.

 

“Fuck, MC, _so_ good,” he whimpered, his hand still guiding me up and down his cock. I was practically dripping listening to the sounds he was making. I started moving my hand up and down along with my head and he cried out again, pulling my head away from him.

“If you keep that up I’m gonna cum, and I’m not done with you yet,” he growled, a dark look in his eyes.He pulled me up to him and kissed me hard and deep. “Get on your hands and knees.”

 

I shuddered at his tone, so dominant and sexy. _So much for being in control_ , I thought as I obeyed his command.

 

I buried my face into the pillow as I arched my back, showing myself off. I felt him behind me, palming my ass cheeks as he kissed them. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to have you like this, MC,” he breathed against my skin as his fingers ran down my ass and dipped into my soaked folds. I whimpered, pushing back against him, desperate for him to fuck me.

 

“So eager, angel. You want me to fuck you?”

 

“Yes, please Saeyoung, _please_ fuck me, I need your cock in me, I need you to fill me up,” I blurted out, unable to hold back my thoughts anymore.He groaned and rubbed his cock against my clit, teasing me even more. I cried out, more barely-coherent words falling from my lips as I tried to push back against his length.

 

“I guess you’ve been a pretty good girl tonight,” he said, still rubbing his cock against me. “I’ll give you what you want, MC.”

 

Then he was pushing into me, and I had never felt so full in my life. I was no stranger to sex, but he just felt so fucking _good._ I moaned and dropped my face into the pillow again as he started thrusting, slowly at first to get me used to his size.

 

“God, Sae, I’m not a fucking china doll, you won’t break me,” I grunted, needing more. I heard a whispered _fuck_ under his breath as he grabbed my hips and started pounding into me, giving me what I really wanted.

 

“So fucking tight, MC, god,” he groaned. “Your pussy feels so good around me, so fucking tight and wet.”

 

I was a mess, moaning with every thrust, biting the pillowcase as he slammed into me relentlessly. I snaked one hand under my body and started rubbing my clit, desperate to cum again, feeling like I was going to explode from the heat in my abdomen.

 

“You wanna cum around my cock, baby? Cum all over me while I fuck you?” He growled, digging his fingers into my hips. I would definitely have bruises later, and I definitely didn’t mind.

 

“Yes, god yes, I’m gonna cum so hard, gonna cum all over your cock — ”

 

Everything went white as I clenched around him, my body trembling with the force of my orgasm. “Fuck, MC, fuck, oh my god,” he moaned, slapping my ass as he pounded into me. “I’m gonna fucking cum, gonna fill you up so fucking good,” he shouted.

 

As I came down from my orgasm, I felt him tense up behind me as he came, blurting out a string of _fucks_ and _shits_ and _oh gods_ as he filled me up with his cum. I rocked my hips against him and he hissed, holding me down to stop me. As he pulled out of me, I felt his cum drip out of me, the feeling somehow disgusting and hot as fuck at the same time. He collapsed next to me and I crawled over to lay on his chest.

 

“Well that was… something else,” he breathed, an arm resting on his forehead and the other around me as I snuggled up to him.

 

“ _You’re_ something else,” I giggled. “Now get me something to clean up with! It is way too moist down there right now,” I grimaced.

 

“Straight away, my queen!” he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, jogging to the bathroom for a washcloth.

 

* * *

 

 

After we cleaned up, he gave me a shirt to wear and slipped some clean boxers on before hopping right back into bed with me and turning the TV on.

 

“You’re uh… you’re gonna sleep over, right?” He asked a little hesitantly.

 

I smiled, wondering how he could go from sexy and dominant to adorable and dorky in a matter of minutes. “Of course I am, Sae,” I said, snuggling up close to him. “Now put Good Eats back on, I wanna watch the miso soup episode.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this was awful, but also if you liked/loved it! And again, I would love some constructive criticism, tips, pointers, etc.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
